


I get so lonely, baybEE, I get so lonely, I could die!

by Anonymous



Category: Der Zahlenteufel | The Number Devil - Hans Magnus Enzensberger, The Shining (1980), The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Gen, Hilbert's Hotel, Humor, I'll take your brain to another dimension, M.C. Escher - Freeform, Mathematics, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack Torrance wanted to write the next Great American Novel.This, what he ended up writing, isn't it...





	I get so lonely, baybEE, I get so lonely, I could die!

Something didn't seem altogether right about the hotel manager, Jack Torrance thought, but as an out of work, ex-alcoholic English teacher determined to write the next Great American Novel, he couldn't afford to be all that picky. Surely the hotel would be a nice place for Wendy and Danny over the winter, and provide him with solitude for the work of writing.

Yes, we'll do it, he agreed, even so.

 _You should stay out of room 220_ , the cook says, packing up for warmer weather. _It'll drive ya nuts._

The rooms are locked for the winter; he will have keys, but his job is to rotate heating each wing, repair any damage that is ongoing, maybe mend the roof, and so have the hotel (Hilbert's, they say) in good condition in the springtime.

* * *

The move wasn't especially eventful, as moves go. But only a few days go by before Danny started counting almost obsessively. Doors, bites of breakfast cereal, pieces of peaches in the big cans. He cut shapes out of cereal boxes and arranged them on the kitchen floor in a matrix that reminded Wendy of quilts, only not (because it was odd, ever changing!), and she wondered if it was proper for a modern and more or less feminist woman to teach her son sewing and such. Certainly Jack didn't do that.

Then she pulled out the first numbered turnip from the closet. Not that Danny liked turnips, but he'd eaten them in stew before. 

Why is there a number on a root vegetable? Wendy thought to herself, and suddenly the silence was so oppressive that she was compelled to radio that nice cook--what WAS his name?--and make sure they're allowed to use them. 

But the forest service didn't pick up.


End file.
